


Hi, Mom

by Bellatron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, N - Freeform, visiting grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: Korra and Asami's children visits Korra's grave a year and a half after her death.





	

It was a frosty day. Yasuko wasn't particularly fond of the cold, despite her mother's heritage. She wasn't exactly fond of that mother in all honesty. She was away a lot, especially during the Great War. It was a horrible, eighteen year long war. Just long enough for her mother to be out of her childhood she supposed. 

"Yasuko?" The mundane voice was familiar to her, and she didn't tense at the sound of it. 

"Hello Taro," she responded. Her eldest brother soon stood next to her. He mirrored mom much more than mama. His skin was slightly lighter than mom's, and he had her brown hair and most of her features. He did have mama's eyes and nose though. 

"Funny you came here. I was visiting mama." It didn't come as a shock that he would be. Taro was always crazy close to mama. He was a natural with engineering, building, and mapping. He aided mama when she lost her legs ten years back, and mama was absolutely devastated when he moved away to Ba Sing Se. Despite his ADHD and dyslexia, he became an incredible engineer. Mama was so proud. "Still rocking the same hairstyle I see Yasuko." She glowered at him, before turning back to the grave. "It's weird to think mom is gone for good. She was the avatar... I figured she'd live longer. Aang lived to be 100 something." Yasuko punched his shoulder. 

"It's not that simple. Mom lived older than Roku, who was seventy. But she didn't live as long as Kyoshi, who lived to be two hundred thirty. Aang is debatable, because one could-" Yasuko was rudely cut off by her older brother. 

"You big dork." He said with a slight laugh. "Do you think mom was proud of us?" Yasuko frowned at Taro. 

"She seemed proud of Katara, until she ran off and married Suluk at the Southern Water Tribe... She saw Katara the most, taking into account she was the oldest... She seemed proud of Uruk when he mastered water bending and married Mina. She knew him the least, of course, because he was the youngest. She seemed proud of you, Taro." She pat him on the shoulder. He sighed. 

"She never really bonded with us. We don't have bending like Katara and Uruk do. We're just..." He wiped his eyes. "You were always crazy smart, like Mom. You went to college when you were fourteen, and graduated when you were eighteen... I was just an engineer. Sure, a good one, but that's all I was. An engineer. I married Hope when she was so young, and I was much older and-" 

"Did I ever tell you when I came out?" Taro paused before shaking his head. "I'm asexual. When I came out to them, they didn't seem to care really. Mama told me she was glad I felt comfortable enough to tell her, and mom seemed unfazed really. It sounds ridiculous, but I always longed for them to have more of a reaction. To cry, to hold me and tell me it's alright, or anything. I was never close to mama or mom. While you had engineering with mama, Uruk and Katara had bending with mom, and I had nothing. I don't like building very much. I don't like taking risks. Everything I do is calculated. I had hoped me coming out would, create that bond. It didn't. I think they thought with a minimal reaction, I'd feel comfortable. But I felt awful." Yasuko paused. "I always studied to impress them. They always were, of course, but I never felt like enough. I never truly felt like either of their children." She pulled the family photograph out of her pocket. "I never felt like I was apart of the family. Mom always told me she loved it when I smiled because I never did. I buried myself in books and studies, and I hid myself from my own family." Tears were rolling down Yasuko's face, and she started to sob. 

"I'm surprised to see you two here." Asami wheeled up behind them, before a look of concern filled the elderly woman's face. "Yasuko, are you-" Yasuko let go of Taro and clung to Asami. "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"You love me, right?" Asami nodded. 

"Of course I do, Yasuko. You're wonderful." Yasuko cried even more at that. Soon, they went to the Sato Estate. Yasuko would go back to the Fire Nation tomorrow. Go back to the Fire Nation Future Industries and her girlfriend of a year. 

Hours later, Yasuko returned to the grave and set down a bouquet of flowers. 

"Hi, Mom," Yasuko smiled weakly at the grave. "I have a lot to tell you."


End file.
